


Kei, do you remember when...?

by aesthetickuroo



Series: KuroTsukki Fluff Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Children, Age, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cats and Dinosaurs, College, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Love, Firsts, Freckles, KuroTsukki Fluff Week 2018, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Medical School, Pet, Pictures, Playlist, Sleep talking, Summary, Tickles, With happy ending, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetickuroo/pseuds/aesthetickuroo
Summary: In order to summarize KuroTsukki fluff week in a whole place, I made a little preface.Hope you like it, guys!tw: @aesthetickuroo





	Kei, do you remember when...?

—Kei.   
—What.   
—Do you remember when…?  
—Yes.  
—I didn't finish!   
—I know what you were going to say, Tetsurou.   
—Killjoy. —Kuroo pouted like a kid. 

Tsukishima sighed, putting the book that he was reading on the coffee table, and watching his husband with bright eyes. 

—What were you going to say, Tetsu? 

Kuroo rolled his eyes, but he answered. 

—Do you remember when…


End file.
